


Unwanted Desires

by tommygirl



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Cole really wish they weren't attracted to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Desires

Piper crossed her arms, more to keep herself from blowing up Cole in a fit of anger than anything else, and took a seat at the kitchen table. She glanced over at him and motioned to the chair with her eyes. They were going to have this out, once and for all. They couldn’t go around kissing each other simply to shut the other one up. There were Leo and Phoebe to consider.

On the list of horrible sisterly traits, Piper was pretty sure that making out with Phoebe’s boyfriend was at the top. Starred and highlighted for emphasis.

“What is with you Halliwell women and your need for constant talking?” Cole said, sitting down across from her and mimicking her stance.

“This isn’t funny, Cole. We have to stop this.”

Cole sighed and said, “I just find it easier to kiss you than listen to you bitch at me all day.”

“Yeah because you’re a freaking picnic,” Piper muttered.

“And I’m not the one who started this.”

“Yes, you are.”

“That peck back at the club? That doesn’t count. You’re the one who stuck your tongue down my throat in the bathroom.”

“I did not.”

“You tasted like chocolate chip cookies,” he replied, narrowing his gaze on her.

Piper tried to ignore the way the air at the back of her neck tingled and the weird ache in her chest when he smiled. God, she was going to sister hell. This was so wrong. And yet, all she wanted to do was sit on Cole’s lap and kiss the stupid smirk right off his face.

Obviously, she was losing her mind. Or under some sort of horrible spell.

“Look Piper. You’re a beautiful woman. I won’t pretend I’m not attracted to you.”

Piper felt her cheeks redden. She cleared her throat and said, “That’s not the point. The point is that you’re in love with Phoebe and I’m in love with Leo.”

“So why do we keep kissing?”

“I don’t know. But it has to stop,” she replied. She stood up and began pacing the floor. “We have to stop.”

“Easier said than done.”

She stopped moving. “And why is that?”

His hand pulled her to him and he pushed the hair back off her face. “You know why.”

The logical part of Piper’s brain screamed that this was ridiculous and that anyone could walk in and see them…but that was drowned out by the overwhelming need she felt to kiss him. And she did, her arms wrapping around him as she straddled him on the chair to get more access to him.

When the kiss ended, both of them out of breath, she rested her forehead on his shoulder and groaned. She said, “Yeah, this isn’t good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for callmesandy who wanted Piper/Cole.


End file.
